I Need a Doctor
by Dannyl211
Summary: "Two years, of my life, gone. A brain injury that caused me to lay two years in Seattle General Hospital bed, in a coma, no less. The worst part is they had no idea who I was. I was brought in as a John Doe."
1. Prologue

So I was driving home one night and this song _I need a doctor_ by Dr. Dre came on and thought it was such a good song that it would be good set up for a story. Then I thought about this story that was always posted on MySpace's bulletin, back when MySpace was cool, about this guy and girl on a bike. The guy ends up dying to save the girl by giving her his helmet before they crash. So I decided to do a twilight spin off of it but the dude, Edward, doesn't die. But that's all I'm going to say. Anyhow, to all those who read Cullen Elite, I'm not abandoning the story and many should see the next chapter out sometime this week.

So tell me what you all this of the prologue and if you're intrigued.

**Disclaimer: This story is purely fictional. All recognized characters are those of Stephenie Meyer's and her Twilight world. No profit is made from this and is intended for entertainment purposes only.**

I'm about to lose my mind

You've been gone for so long

I'm running out of time

I need a doctor

Call me a doctor

I need a doctor, doctor

To bring me bring back to life

**I need a Doctor- Dr. Dre**

**Prologue**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep…

_Her arms tighten their hold around my waist as her warmth seeps through the linen of my jacket. It was a warmth that I relished, a warmth that fights against the furious wind now. _

Beep. Beep. Beep…

_I turn toward the on ramp, making my way onto the 101, trying to buy us a little more time._

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep…

"_Hey, baby?" I yell over the roaring engine of my bike._

"_What?" she screams back, tightening her hold even more._

"_I need to see better, take my helmet off and put it on."_

"_Why?"_

"_I just told you, I gotta see."_

_She sighs loudly, takes off the only helmet I have, and puts it on._

Beep. Beep. Beep…

_I weave effortlessly through the minimal traffic, knowing my luck is going to run out soon. _

"_Baby?" I ask teasingly._

"_Yes, Edward?" she mocks annoyed._

"_Tell me you love me."_

"_No. I just want to go home, Edward. I need to tell you something important."_

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep…

_Ahead I see an asshole in Mercedes weaving quickly through the lanes and I now that was the end of my luck._

Beep. Beep. Beep…

"_Come on, baby, just three little words." I plead._

"_Edward, slow down, you're going too fast." _

"_Tell me you love me and I'll slow down." I compromise, always compromising with her._

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep…

"_I love you," she whispers but I hear her._

Beep. Beep. Beep…

"_Remember I'll always love you, Bella."_

"_Edward!"_

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep…

_Unable to slam on my breaks due to a faulty break line, the Mercedes clips the front end of my wheel, and I lose control. I feel the weight of my bike, crushing the wind from me._

Beep. Beep. Beep…

"_Edward, baby, please?" she cries._

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep…

"_Love you." I whisper as darkness consumes me._

Beep. Beep. Beep… "I need a doctor in here!" someone yells. It's muffled, far away…

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep…


	2. Chapter 1 Two Years

Chapter 1

730 days...104 weeks...8765 hours...525949 minutes...2 years.

Two years, of my life, gone. A brain injury that caused me to lay two years in Seattle General Hospital bed, in a coma, no less. The worst part is they had no idea who I was.

I was brought in as a John Doe.

The Edward Cullen I claimed to be was pronounced dead two years ago after sustaining injuries in a motorcycle accident. I laugh but not in humor. My family thinks I'm dead and worst my love, Bella, thinks I died.

"Hello, there, Mr. Cullen," my doctor greets, looking over my charts.

"Any news from the numbers I gave you?" I ask. After telling them who I was and the numbers I gave to contact my loved ones.

Clearing his throat he looks over the rims of his glasses. "All the numbers seem to be disconnected. But you did say your father is Doctor Cullen so we did call him."

I sat blankly at him, waiting for him to continue.

When he realized I wasn't going to respond he continued, "Within the hour he said he be here. But I would like to talk to you about your rehabilitation..."  
After that I tuned the doctor out hoping that my life wasn't going to shatter in a million pieces when I get home.

I sat quietly in my room, listening to the dulling noise of the television playing in the background. The door to my room creaked when I looked up to see my door slowly being pushed open. A shock of blonde and gray hair stepped through as the man that it belong to crumbled to his knees at he gazed helplessly at me. Tears silently dripped down his cheeks as he pulled himself off the hard and punishing linoleum floor.

Roughly pulled into my father's arms, I felt the slight shake of my father's frame as he cried into my hair. I held tightly on his arm, slipping a few of my own tears. I've never seen Carlisle Cullen in my entire life cry and for the first time I watched as he broke down, whispering in my ear. "My son, my son, my son."


End file.
